Cancers are a significant source of mortality and morbidity in the U.S. and throughout the world. In particular, chronic lymphocytic leukemia (“CLL”) and prostate cancer are clinically important neoplastic diseases of adult humans. CLL is the most common form of adult leukemia in the Western world. Also, the age-adjusted incidence of prostate cancer now surpasses that of all other cancers among men in the United States, and, after lung cancer, is the second leading cause of all male cancer deaths in the country.
Hemizygous and/or homozygous loss at 13q14 occurs in more than half of the reported CLL cases, and constitutes the most frequent chromosomal abnormality in CLL. The karyotyping of tissue samples from CLL patients identified relatively few chromosomal abnormalities, suggesting that the specificity and frequency of observed deletions at 13q14 have pathologic significance. In addition, 13q14 deletions also occur in 60% of prostate cancers, suggesting that one or more tumor suppressor genes located at 13q14 are involved in the pathogenesis of both CLL and prostate cancers.
The presence of both clonal homozygous and heterozygous deletions, and the very high frequency of 13q14 loss in CLL and prostate cancers, indicates that deletions in this region are related to the etiology of certain cancer types. Several groups have used positional cloning in order to identify the gene or genes in the deleted areas. To date, a total of eight genes from the deleted regions of 13q14 in sporadic and familial cases of CLL have been identified and screened for alterations at the DNA and/or RNA level: Leu 1 (BCMS or EST70/Leu 1), Leu 2 (ALT1 or 1B4/Leu2), Leu 5 (CAR), CLLD6, KPNA3, CLLD7, LOC51131 (putative zinc finger protein NY-REN-34 antigen) and CLLD8. However, detailed genetic analyses, including extensive loss of heterozygosity (LOH), mutation and expression studies, have failed to demonstrate the consistent involvement of any of these genes in carcinogenesis.
Micro RNAs (miRNAs) are found in over one hundred distinct organisms, including fruit flies, nematodes and humans. miRNAs are believed to be involved in a variety of processes that modulate development in these organisms. The miRNAs are typically processed from 60- to 70-nucleotide foldback RNA precursor structures, which are transcribed from the miRNA gene. The RNA precursor or processed miRNA products are easily detected, and a lack of these molecules can indicate a deletion or loss of function of the corresponding miRNA gene.
Current therapies for CLL typically involve chemotherapy, administered alone or in combination with autologous bone marrow transplantation. The chemotherapy agents employed are generally toxic to the patient and cause only partial remissions in a relatively large proportion of patients. Therapies for prostate and other cancer therapies can also involve chemotherapy, often following surgical resection of a tumor. However, as with CLL, the curative properties of the chemotherapeutic agents (with or without surgery) are limited.
Prostate cancer can also be treated with external beam radiation or brachytherapy (e.g., with radioactive “seeds”), again either alone or in combination with surgery. Such treatments risk exposing normal tissue of the patient to the radiation, and may not be entirely effective.
There is a need for a rapid, economical and accurate diagnostic test for CLL or prostate cancer. There is also a need for an economical and effective treatment for cancers, especially CLL or prostate cancer, which does not have a significant negative impact on the patient.